The Velvet Voice
by Frontsybague
Summary: "Si tu veux de l'aide, tu devras faire tout ce que je veux, tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire et tu en assumeras les désastreuses conséquences." C'était sa condition et elle avait accepté, plus que vulnérable.
1. Chapter 1 : Late Night

**Bonjour à toutes **

**Après avoir passé un long moment loin du net, des fictions, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture, j'espère d'ailleurs que le résultat ne sera pas trop catastrophique. **

**Donc, plusieurs choses à savoir sur ma manière de fonctionner :**

**Je réponds toujours aux reviews, anonymes ou pas, j'y réponds toujours.**

**J'accepte les critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives et POLIES ;) !**

**Quand j'ai du temps libre et que je suis toute seule, j'écris.**

**Je ne publie pas à intervalle régulier, désolée :S mais je ne fais pas non plus attendre 107 ans, non, juste deux semaines ou peut-être trois.**

**Je vais bientôt me faire un blog dans lequel il y aura des teaser, le trailer de cette fiction, des choses importantes à savoir, mais ce blog ne sera créé que si cette fiction vous plaît !**

**Voilà, j'ai fait le tour ! **

**Pour ce 1er chapitre, j'ai choisir d'utiliser le POV Extérieur, bien entendu, ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, presque jamais en fait. **

**Voilààà.**

**Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de reviewver :D**

_**

* * *

**__**20h00**_

La musique résonnait dans son appartement, les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, elle se trouvait seule chez elle, sa colocataire étant chez son petit ami.

_**- Now I've had the time of my life, No I never felt like this before**_, chantait-elle tout en soufflant des filets de fumée de sa cigarette.

La journée s'était très bien terminée pour elle ; dans quelques semaines, elle et son petit ami allaient emménager ensemble, elle avait enfin obtenu une promotion tant désirée depuis des mois et Alice, sa colocataire et meilleure amie, n'étant pas présente ce soir, elle pouvait fumer sans se faire sermonner.

_**DEUX HEURES PLUS TÔT **_

_Elle avait grimpé les marches des escaliers deux par deux et s'était précipitée sur la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Elle avait mis du temps avant de trouver ses clés et les avait faites tomber deux fois avant d'enfin réussir à ouvrir cette satanée porte._

_- Alice, avait-elle crié._

_Aucune réponse. Elle avait alors couru jusqu'au salon et s'était époumonée :_

_- Désolée, je sais, je suis en retard mais j'étais avec James et..._

_Elle s'était arrêtée net lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Aucune lumière, pas une trace du diabolique petit lutin qui lui sert de meilleure amie._

_- Alice ? Avait-elle encore appelé._

_Elle avait attendu quelques secondes avant de pousser un petit cri de joie, heureuse de se retrouver enfin seule après une aussi bonne journée. Elle avait jeté sa veste et son sac à main sur le sofa, avait retiré ses chaussures et les avait balancées contre le mur qui était en crépis-paillettes._

_Elle avait couru jusqu'à la cuisine, avait allumé la lumière et s'était dirigée vers le frigo. Un post-it y était collé. Elle avait lu rapidement les excuses d'Alice : « Bella, je suis désolée mais je ne rentrerai pas ce soir, je reste avec Jasper. À demain ! P.S. : Ne profite pas de mon absence pour fumer et dévorer la glace au chocolat, je le saurai ! »_

_Un sourire triomphant avait étiré les lèvres de Bella. Elle avait alors jeté le post-it à la poubelle et avait sorti la glace du frigo. Au départ, elle n'avait pas prévu d'en manger mais comme Alice lui avait interdit d'en prendre, elle avait finalement décidé d'en manger._

_Étant à cours de cigarettes, elle avait pris de l'argent qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de la commode près de sa chambre, avait attrapé ses clés et était sortie de l'appartement._

_**RETOUR AU PRÉSENT**_

_**20h45**_

En rentrant chez elle, Bella avait été très surprise de sentir l'odeur de la cigarette dans l'appartement. Comme le voisin avait l'habitude de fumer le soir, sur son balcon, la fenêtre ouverte, elle ne s'en était pas formalisée.

Après avoir fumé trois cigarettes et avoir fini sa glace au chocolat, Bella avait allumé le téléviseur pour regarder les informations du jour.

Le téléphone avait ensuite sonné, détournant son attention des informations. Elle s'était hâtée de décrocher. C'était Alice.

- Ne t'en fais pas Lili, je continue le régime malgré ton absence, avait-elle menti. Mais oui, c'est la vérité ! Comment ça tu peux sentir que je mens ? Ça ne te réussit vraiment pas de passer une nuit loin de ta garde-robe ! Je ne me moque pas voyons ! Mais non, je n'ai pas mangé la glace. Je n'ai pas non plus fumé ! Bon t'as fini avec tes questions ? Oui, c'est ça, bonne nuit !

Elle avait jeté après cela le cellulaire sur le canapé et avait baissé le son de la télé pour hausser celui de sa radio qui passait sa chanson favorite, celle qui lui rappelait tant Jacob, son défunt meilleur ami : _**Everything **_de **Lifehouse**.

Des souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête, comme par exemple le plus mémorable de tous : lorsque Jacob était tombé alors qu'il faisait son beau devant les jolies filles de la réserve.

_- Regardez le pro, leur avait-il dit tout en faisant maladroitement des cabrioles._

Bella souriait en y repensant, d'un sourire triste, accablé à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir celui qui avait toujours été son meilleur ami et qui ne l'avait jamais laissée tomber.

_**22h10**_

Après avoir écouté la chanson qu'elle aimait entendre pour se souvenir des meilleurs moments passés avec Jacob, Bella avait fondu en larmes et avait sangloté pendant plus d'une heure. Lorsque ses pleurs s'étaient enfin calmées, elle s'était empressée de quitter l'appartement au plus vite, se sentant oppressée et ayant besoin de l'air frais du mois de Septembre.

Elle avait ensuite roulé pendant des heures, non loin de la forêt qui était interdite d'accès depuis les nombreuses attaques mystérieuses qui y avaient eu lieu.

Son téléphone avait ensuite sonné, ce qui avait dévié son attention de la route sombre.

- Quoi Alice ? Soupira-t-elle. Mais non, je ne t'ai pas volé ton débardeur rose en lin, avait-elle promis tout en souriant malicieusement et en caressant ledit débardeur qu'elle avait sur elle. Tu l'as peut-être prêté à ta collègue. Je sais que tu détestes Maria mais tu ne t'en ai peut-être pas rendu compte ! Alice ! Cesse de... Merde ! Avait-elle ensuite crié en évitant de justesse d'écraser un chien errant. Saleté de clebs ! Non, ça va, j'ai faillit tuer un chien, mais tout va bien, je l'ai évité le cabot ! Bon je conduis là, je te rappelle demain matin.

Elle avait alors envoyé ensuite le téléphone à l'arrière et avait décidé de rendre visite à une camarade de cours, Angela Webber, qui vivait à deux kilomètres de la forêt.

Son portable avait encore sonné et elle avait décroché sans regarder qui était l'appelant.

- Alice, merde, je conduis ! Avait-elle beuglé. Oh, bonjour maman, s'était-elle ensuite reprise. Non, je t'ai prise pour... oui, je sais, ce n'est pas des mots à dire. Comment je vais ? Oh je vais bien, très bien même. Et toi ? Non, papa n'a pas appelé, je crois qu'il est chez Sue.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait emprunté le mauvais chemin, celui qui menait à la campagne.

- Oh merde, avait-elle grondé en s'apercevant qu'elle avait engagé la mauvaise route. Désolée ! Je vais raccrocher, je me suis trompée de chemin ! Et oui, je suis dehors à cette heure-ci ! Je dois ramener des cours à Angela ! Tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ? Mais c'est la fille du pasteur, celui avec lequel papa s'entendait bien !

Elle avait ensuite raccroché, agacée et avait essayé de faire marche arrière mais n'y était pas parvenue à cause de la pluie qui venait tout juste de tomber et qui était plutôt violente.

Comme si elle n'était pas assez effrayée, un coup de tonnerre avait retenti, la faisant hoqueter.

- Ne pense pas aux films d'horreur qu'Alice t'a forcée à regarder avec elle, s'était-elle murmuré dans l'espoir vain d'apaiser sa peur.

Un autre coup de tonnerre avait fait du bruit et seuls les éclairs avaient illuminé sa route.

Son portable avait de nouveau sonné et, peu raisonnable, elle avait répondu à l'appel, voulant entendre la voix cristalline de sa meilleure amie.

- Alice, j'ai peur, s'était-elle plainte. Je suis je sais pas où, je me suis perdue. Arrête de rire bêtement, c'est pas marrant du tout ! Okay, okay, je me calme, t'es contente ? Parle-moi, distrais-moi s'il te plaît ! Enfin, ne me parle pas de tes rapports avec Jasper, idiote !

Elle avait raccroché après cela, plus qu'énervée que sa meilleure amie se fiche d'elle alors qu'elle avait _vraiment très _peur.

Elle avait allumé la radio, laissant _**I'm not in love **_de **10 CC **la relaxer.

- Concentre-toi sur la route Isabella, lui avait soudain ordonné sèchement une voix de velours.

L'horreur s'était ensuite produite ; elle avait hurlé de terreur et avait perdu le contrôle de la voiture, la musique résonnant encore dans l'habitacle. Elle avait fermé les yeux, apeurée, et avait eu le tournis, elle ignorait comment était la voiture, elle ne savait pas si elle allait s'écraser contre un arbre ou bien arrêter de tourner comme ça.

Après que le tournis soit passé, elle avait subi un très lourd choc à la tête ; un peu normal puisqu'elle avait voltigé à travers le pare-brise, avait roulé sur le sol trempé et graveleux puis s'était violemment cognée contre un rocher.

Du sang avait coulé depuis son nez, son cuir chevelu et sa bouche. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, elle avait atterri dans une flaque d'eau glacée bientôt rougie par le sang qui s'était échappé de son corps frêle. Elle avait poussé des gémissements de douleur, n'avait plus senti ses orteils tant elle avait froid et la pluie qui tombait abondamment n'arrangeait rien.

Malgré sa souffrance, malgré ses membres endoloris, elle avait encore pu entendre la chanson qui continuait de résonner dans la voiture.

_**22h55**_

Elle avait pleuré pendant un long moment, son coeur avait fait d'intenses soubresauts et elle n'était même pas parvenue à bouger un membre, ayant trop mal pour faire cet effort.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de te concentrer Isabella, la réprimanda la même voix de velours, celle qui avait déclenché le terrible accident.

Elle s'était alors figée et avait attendu que la voix de velours en dise plus, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas fini.

- Tu es tellement déraisonnable, ça en est inénarrable, avait poursuivi la voix de velours.

- Aide-moi, avait supplié Bella en pleurant.

- Non, avait refusé la voix de velours.

Bella s'était raidie puis avait insisté :

- Aide-moi !

Dans la mesure où nous n'avons pas encore fait de pacte, je ne peux acquérir à ta demande, tu m'en vois désolé, s'était excusée la voix de velours.

Bella avait pleuré, imploré, crié, tout cela durant des heures.

_**00h00.**_

- Appelle les secours, avait-elle répété.

- Je ne vais pas faire cela voyons, s'était exclamée la voix de velours. Pourquoi à ton avis ?

C'est alors que quelque chose d'incroyable s'est produit :

- Parce que ça attirerait l'attention de ces sales vautours de journalistes, avait dit Bella sans s'en rendre compte, comme si quelqu'un parlait à sa place mais utilisait ses cordes vocales et sa bouche.

- Bravo, l'avait complimentée la voix de velours. Je veux bien t'aider, avait-elle ensuite cédé, mais à une condition.

- Dis-moi, avait dit Bella de sa voix rocailleuse.

La voix de velours, comme si elle s'était rapprochée, susurra à l'oreille de Bella :

- Si tu veux de l'aide, tu devras faire tout ce que je veux, tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire et tu en assumeras les désastreuses conséquences.

Bella avait tressailli de peur mais avait tout de même accepté, même si elle ignorait tout de la voix de velours, même si elle ne savait pas qui en était le propriétaire.

- Bien.

- Aide-moi maintenant, avait redemandé Bella pour la centième fois.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, avait murmuré la voix de velours alors que Bella était comme plongée dans un profond sommeil ténébreux.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce 1er chap !**

**Alors, ça vous a plue ? Quelles sont vos théories pour la suite ? Question annexe : voulez-vous une suite ? :D**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant que moi de l'écrire !**

**Bisouuus à toutes **


	2. Chapter 2 : Emerald Color

**J'ai décidé de vous servir ce chapitre bien plus tôt tant vous avez été adorables dans vos reviews et encouragements ! J'espère d'ailleurs n'avoir oublié personne dans les réponses !**

**J'ai fait un effort pour que ce chapitre soit plus long ! Environ 7 ou 8 pages, je pense que ça devrait aller ^^**

**Ensuite, j'aimerais vous tenir au courant de certaines choses : la première, une histoire d'amour aura bel et bien lieu, c'est sûr et certain ! Ma fiction ne sera pas gore ou « insoutenable » à lire, j'ai compris que certaines n'aimaient pas vraiment ça ! Ensuite, certains personnages manqueront ! Dans ce genre d'histoire, vous vous doutez bien que je ne peux pas tous les mettre au devant de la scène ^^ !**

**Bon maintenant que ça c'est fait, je prends le temps de répondre à Stephanie :**

Navrée mais tes théories sont fausses. En tous cas, je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les prochains :) ! Ensuite, je ne sais pas vraiment combien il y aura de chapitres en tout... peut-être une quinzaine ou une vingtaine en tous cas, ça ne dépassera pas les vingts chapitres ;) ! Bonne lecture, n'hésite pas à reviewver encore et encore :D

_**

* * *

**_

II

_**Bella's POV**_

__

Les cris stridents de la jeune femme me meurtrissaient tellement les tympans que même me boucher les oreilles ne suffisait pas pour atténuer la douleur. Je me trouvais assez proche du forêt, il pleuvait des cordes. L'obscurité de la nuit m'empêchait d'y voir plus clair alors je me laissais guider par la voix criarde de la jeune femme qui continuait de criailler comme une damnée.

Au bout d'un certain temps de marche, j'aperçus de la lumière. Après un court instant d'hésitation, je me mis à courir vers elle et fus étonnée de trouver une voiture écrasée contre un arbre. La jeune femme qui braillait encore et encore semblait tout proche. C'est avec méfiance que je contournai la voiture et marchai jusqu'à une flaque de sang.

- Oh mon dieu, murmurai-je, choquée par tout ce sang.

Quand elle posa ses yeux noirs sur les miens et qu'elle arrêta de meugler et de se débattre, le sang quitta mon visage. C'était... c'était moi. C'était mon corps, mon apparence, j'étais la jeune femme !

J'essayai de m'enfuir à toute vitesse mais c'est comme si mes pieds étaient collés au sol. D'un coup, alors que les larmes commençaient à empliré mes yeux, la jeune femme dit d'une voix totalement différente de la mienne, d'une voix de velours :

- Si tu veux de l'aide, tu devras faire tout ce que je veux, tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire et tu en assumeras les désastreuses conséquences.

Mon coeur battit d'une chamade incontrôlable alors que la jeune femme fondait, au sens propre, pour se transformer en une créature vêtue de noir.

La créature se leva et, hoquetant de surprise, je constatai avec effroi qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Il ne me faisait pas face, je ne pouvais donc pas voir son visage. D'une lenteur exagérée, il se retourna et alors que j'allais enfin voir son visage...

- NON !

Mes cheveux étaient trempés à cause de la sueur, mes membres tremblaient, et mon édredon ne me donnait que plus chaud encore. Je regardai autour de moi, folle de panique, mais soulagée d'être dans ma chambre.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, me chuchotai-je dans l'espoir vain de me rassurer. Un horrible cauchemar irréel.

Je me levai du lit, éreintée, pour me servir à boire dans la cuisine.

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que je faisais les même cauchemars, une semaine que je me réveillais juste avant d'enfin découvrir le visage de ce mystérieux inconnu, une semaine depuis mon accident. Je me souviens juste avoir perdu le contrôle de ma voiture et m'être violemment cognée contre un rocher. Après cela, le trou noir. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, je me trouvais dans ma chambre, trempée, les vêtements tachés de sang, le crâne légèrement endolori, et les pieds gelés. Je ne me rappelais même plus de la manière dont j'avais atterri dans mon lit. J'étais allée prendre une douche et me coucher. Puis le cauchemar a commencé. Alice m'a téléphoné lors de la première nuit, me sortant de mon cauchemar, pour m'informer qu'elle passerait la semaine entière chez Jasper, son petit ami. Après, les nuits se ressemblent toutes. J'ai travaillé toute la semaine malgré mes blessures qui me font toujours un peu mal, je suis rentrée et j'ai dîné avec le voisin, ayant trop peur d'être toute seule depuis l'accident et je suis partie me coucher, j'ai cauchemardé, j'ai entendu cette même voix de velours qui m'est totalement inconnue, et je me suis réveillée, dégoulinant de sueur.

- Si tu veux de l'aide, tu devras faire tout ce que je veux, tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire et tu en assumeras les désastreuses conséquences, répétai-je pensivement.

Pourquoi avais-je dit cette phrase dans mon cauchemar ? Que voulait _vraiment _dire cette phrase ? Et que voulait dire la voix de velours quand elle me disait d'assumer les désastreuses conséquences ?

Le téléphone fixe sonna, me stoppant dans mon élan de questions intérieures.

- Oui ? Dis-je d'une voix rauque.

- Tu ne dors toujours pas, devina Alice. Tant mieux ! J'ai pas mal de chose à te raconter !

- Alice, hésitai-je, j'allais justement me recoucher, mentis-je.

- Oh allez quoi, insista-t-elle, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. En plus, on s'est presque pas parlées de la semaine, t'as tout le temps été malade. T'as encore l'air fatigué en plus !

- Alice, il est 03h00 du matin, je vais pas être en pleine forme, affirmai-je.

- Oui mais même quand je t'appelle l'après-midi, t'es crevée !

- Bon... qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Voilà, accroche-toi, tu vas pas y croire !

- Accouche !

- Jazz m'a demandée en mariage, m'annonça-t-elle avant de crier de joie.

- Oh Alice, félicitations !

- Je suis tellement heureuse, se mit-elle à répéter pendant plusieurs minutes en pleurant.

Elle me parla ensuite des prochaines semaines qui seront exclusivement consacrées à l'organisation du plus « incroyable mariage de tous les temps ». J'étais sincèrement contente pour elle. Alice le méritait. Elle attendait depuis 8 ans que Jasper se décide à demander sa main, elle avait été patiente alors que lui, ayant tellement peur de l'engagement, avait mis pas mal de temps avant de lancer, et Dieu seul sait combien il voulait épouser Alice.

Malgré ma joie pour elle, je ne pouvais empêcher mes pensées de dévier ailleurs. J'étais réellement tourmentée par tous ces cauchemars, par cet homme dont j'ignorais encore l'identité. Surtout, je me demandais comment, après mon accident, j'avais pu me réveiller dans ma chambre. Si quelqu'un m'y avait trouvée, n'aurait-il pas du m'emmener à l'hôpital ?

- Aussi, Rosalie va revenir de New-York, elle restera avec nous jusqu'à l'été, même si vous vous entendez pas très bien, je suis certaine que ça devrait aller. Hé, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, oui, je, excuse-moi, balbutiai-je.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? M'interrogea Alice. T'es distante depuis le début de la semaine... tu as des soucis avec James ?

- Non, tout va très bien avec lui, soupirai-je.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Je lâchai encore un soupir. Je doutai fortement qu'elle me comprenne si je lui racontais quel était le problème. Elle se moquerait encore de moi et promettrait de ne plus m'obliger à visionner des films d'horreur. Alice était sans aucun doute la meilleure des amies du monde mais elle et moi, nous ne sommes pas partout sur la même longueur d'onde. En plus, si je lui parlais de l'accident qui s'est terminé je ne sais comment, elle ne me croirait pas.

- Je suis assez fatiguée ces temps-ci, c'est tout, tentai-je.

Je ne suis pas dupe Bella, je n'ai même pas besoin d'être en face de toi pour savoir que ton nez s'allonge autant que celui de Pinocchio. Je répète : Quel est le problème ? Tu peux absolument tout me confier. Tu as fait des bêtises ? C'est tes parents ? Ton travail ?

- Alice, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais eu une promotion, fis-je, un peu agacée.

- Ah oui ! Donc c'est tes parents ?

- Non.

- T'as fait une bêtise alors ?

- Non, m'emportai-je. Écoute, on en parlera à ton retour.

- À ce propos, débuta-t-elle, hésitante.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais aller au Texas avec Jasper donc je ne rentre que dans une semaine, m'informa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Alice !

- Désolée mais on doit aller voir ses parents. En plus, nous rentrerons peut-être plus tôt que prévu alors no stress Bella !

- Bon, très bien, grommelai-je.

- Allez, je te rappelle bientôt, me garantit-elle avant de me saluer une dernière fois et de raccrocher.

Je laissai le cellulaire téléphonique à la cuisine et entrai dans le salon, m'affalai sur le canapé et allumai la télé.

Cette nuit-là, je ne parvins pas à retrouver le sommeil et je ne m'en plaignis pas. Après tout, à quoi bon me rendormir si c'est pour me réveiller plus que jamais terrorisée ?

Je me levai du canapé vers 04h30 pour aller dans la salle de bain. Je manquai de tomber au sol tant mon visage était effrayant ; des cernes jusqu'au menton, une peau blanchâtre avec un peu de vert, des yeux bouffis, une bouche pâteuse et gercée, des cheveux emmêlés et secs, ça n'a rien de sexy pas vrai ? J'étais bien heureuse que James ne soit pas là pour me voir dans ce pitoyable état.

Je me fis couler un bain, voulant être détendue et surtout être propre. Pendant que l'eau remplissait la baignoire en zinc, je filai à la cuisine pour me préparer des oeufs brouillés et une omelette.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Après avoir mis mes oeufs dans mon assiette, je partis ouvrir.

- Rosalie, m'étonnai-je. Quelle... surprise !

Elle s'esclaffa et me cracha à la figure :

- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que James voit ta tête !

Puis, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle passa son chemin jusqu'au salon, me laissant devant la porte.

- Rosalie, commençai-je, peu d'humeur à supporter ses éternelles réflexions sur mon physique, pour Alice, j'aimerais que nous soyons aussi civilisées que possible. J'ai passé une très mauvaise semaine, je n'ai pas envie qu'en plus de ça, on se chamaille !

- Je m'en fiche que tu aies passé une semaine difficile, répondit honnêtement Rosalie. Pour moi aussi ça a été dur. Tu crois que le mannequina c'est de tout repos ? Détrompe-toi ! Ici, à Londres, dans ma ville natale, je me sens bien. Sereine. Et quand je suis sereine, j'envoie des pics à tout bout de champs, ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça ! De plus, tu es ma cible préférée.

- Rosalie, ne commence pas, la suppliai-je en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Je suis sereine alors je m'amuse, se justifia-t-elle simplement.

- D'accord mais je ne suis pas ton jouet alors arrête, ordonnai-je sèchement.

- Tu penses sincèrement que je vais t'obéir, railla-t-elle.

- J'aimerais que...

- Mes valises sont restées en bas, me coupa-t-elle.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors il faut que quelqu'un aille les chercher. Moi je ne peux pas, après tant d'heures d'avion je suis crevée ! En plus, ces escarpins m'ont réduis les pieds en compote !

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et retira ses extravagantes chaussures rouges et vertes pour se masser les pieds.

- J'ai compris, je descends les chercher, soupirai-je en enfilant ma veste en jean.

- Bingo ! S'écria Rosalie.

Je pris l'ascenseur et m'arrêtai net lorsque j'arrivai en bas de l'immeuble et que je vis les six valises (+ les deux sacs de courses).

- Seigneur, soufflai-je. Un miracle ! Vite...

Comme si l'homme tout en haut m'avait entendue, un homme assez baraqué, me voyant désespérée devant tous ces sacs, me proposa son aide. J'acceptai volontiers et, au final, je me retrouvai à porter seulement les deux sacs de courses.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, le remerciai-je lorsque nous arrivâmes devant ma porte d'entrée.

- Pas de quoi mamzelle. J'ai vu une blondasse insulter le chauffeur, je suppose que toutes ces saloperies sont à elle.

- C'est tout à fait typique de Rosalie Hale d'insulter les gens à tout va, expliquai-je.

- Rosalie Hale, répéta l'homme baraqué, l'air pensif. C'est pas le mannequin qui pose souvent en maillot de bain et parfois même à poil ?

- Tout à fait.

- Et bien, ma foi, je ne pense pas que je vais de nouveau fantasmer sur elle le soir, seul, dans mon lit, dit-il.

Il quitta les lieux, ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre. Que répondre de toute manière ? Un pervers de plus, un !

- Rosalie ! L'interpellai-je en entrant dans l'appartement et en tirant difficilement ses bagages.

- Dis donc, répondit-elle, c'est à toi, _ça _?

Je levai péniblement la tête et lâchai derechef les valises lorsque je vis ce que Rosalie portait, écoeurée, avec son pouce et son index : mon haut, celui d'Alice, le fameux débardeur en lin rose, désormais rouge sang, rouge comme mon sang, le débardeur que j'ai piqué à Alice, celui que je portais lors de ce mystérieux accident, avant de commencer ces mystérieux cauchemars.

- Euh... non. Ce débardeur est à Alice, tu le sais bien.

- Qu'elle est crade cette fille ! Comment mon frère peut épouser une fille qui ne fait même pas de lessive ?

Cette phrase en disait long sur la réaction qu'avait du avoir Rosalie lorsqu'elle a appris la prochaine union d'Alice et Jasper.

- Il faudra le lui demander à son retour, dans une semaine, répliquai-je, sèche.

- Une semaine ? S'exclama Rosalie. Mais... Alice et Jasper devaient revenir ce soir !

- Je vois que tu n'as pas été mise au courant de leur petite escapade au Texas, me moquai-je.

- Une semaine, répéta-t-elle furieusement. Ils se moquent du monde ? Une semaine ? Ah le traitre, il va m'entendre le petit Jazzounet !

Je ne souris même pas à la mention du surnom que Rosalie employait lorsqu'elle était furibonde contre Jasper. Le fat qu'elle ait trouvé le débardeur taché de mon sang m'a assez refroidie.

Je profitai de son inattention pour jeter le débardeur à la poubelle.

« Ni vu, ni connu », pensai-je.

Je m'enfermai ensuite dans la salle de bain et remarquai que la baignoire commençait à déborder. Je me hâtai de fermer le robinet, me déshabillai et entrai dans l'eau glacée -à mon plus grand dam !- et fondis en larmes.

« Les cauchemars reviendront me hanter ce soir... », songeai-je tristement.

J'entendis la musique retentir bruyamment, et je levai les yeux au plafond, pensant que Rosalie était peut-être jolie mais que ses goûts musicaux n'étaient pas les meilleurs.

Soudain, je sentis une énorme pression sur ma tête. Je coulai sous l'eau de force, la respiration coupée.

- Au secours, criai-je lorsque ma tête fut hors de l'eau, ce qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

- Tiens parole, asséna une voix de velours.

Oh non...

Elle était de retour ! La voix de velours revenait me faire des misères, même en pleine après-midi !

J'avais la tête sous l'eau et mes pieds étaient contre le mur en siporex de la salle de bain.

Alors que je sombrais peu à peu dans les ténèbres, peut-être pour l'éternité, je pus distinguer deux yeux émeraudes me toiser furieusement puis s'adoucirent au fur et à mesure que mes paupières se faisaient lourdes.

* * *

**Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. **

**N'oubliez pas de reviewver.**

**La suite viendra dans 15 jours alors d'ici là, vous avez le temps d'appuyer sur le petit bouton ici en bas ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Suspicion

**Salut les gens !**

**Me voilà de retour plus rapidement que prévu mais il faut croire que mon emploi du temps m'a permise de boucler ce chapitre et de le publier !**

**Alors, avant toute chose, MILLE merci pour vos reviews toutes aussi encourageantes les unes que les autres. Elles sont fort agréables à lire. Je vais d'ailleurs y répondre tout de suite mais d'abord, je vous annonce qu'aux vacances de Noël (si je ne fais rien pendant celles-ci), une nouvelle fiction rejoindra The Velvet Voice. Ce sera de l'univers de ma saga préférée, Harry Potter. Le couple sera Drago et Hermione bien entendu. Vous voilà donc prévenues.**

**Maintenant, réponses aux reviews des non-inscrites :**

**fan de twa : ça te fait penser à Jennyfer's body ? Bizarre puisque je n'ai pas vu ce film (normal vu que je ne supporte pas l'héroïne de ce film qui n'est autre que Megan Fox). Merci pour tes compliments miss.**

**Ma Stephanie maintenant : alors toi, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. Tes compliments sont si agréables à lire que lorsque je suis découragée, je relis ta review pour récupérer mon inspiration. MILLES MERCIS MISS !**

**La suite sera postée le 14/11/2010.**

**Sur ce, il est temps pour vous de découvrir ce troisième chapitre ;) bonne lecture les filles et n'oubliez pas les reviews :D**

_**

* * *

**__**Bella's POV**_

Je ne sus comment mais je parvins à m'extraire de l'eau, manquant par la même occasion de me vautrer au sol. Ma respiration était hachée, chaque inspiration que je prenais était profonde, ma vue était trouble, je ne distinguais plus qu'une couleur : la couleur émeraude.

- Rosalie, criai-je avant de m'étouffer.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée sur Rosalie qui, en remarquant que j'étais en tenue d'Eve, brailla :

- Seigneur Jésus Marie Joseph ! Mais tu es nue !

Je ne pus tenir une seconde de plus sur mes pieds et m'écroulai au sol.

Quelques heures ou minutes plus tard, je n'en savais rien, ce fut très confortablement allongée sur le lit en baldaquin d'Alice que je me réveillais. Après avoir plusieurs fois cligné des yeux, je pus découvrir le visage anxieux de Rosalie qui se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, appuyée sur la chambranle de la porte, me toisant de son regard naturellement froid.

- Que s'est-il passé ? M'interrogea-t-elle dès qu'elle remarqua que je la fixais moi aussi.

- Accorde-moi une minute de répit, la suppliai-je de ma voix rocailleuse.

- Non, refusa-t-elle. Tu es devenue folle tout à l'heure. On aurait dit une femme préhistorique, tu ressemblais à une cannibale, Bella. J'ai vraiment eu peur.

Je haussai les sourcils de surprise. Rosalie, effrayée ? C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers. Elle qui m'a toujours habituée à son égoïsme, à son orgueil, à son franc-parler fort brutal et à sa prétention, me voilà donc bien étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle aussi est capable de ressentir cette détestable émotion qu'est la peur.

- Rosalie, murmurai-je après m'être raclé la gorge, je crois que...

Mais je ne terminai pas ma phrase. Que pourrais-je lui dire sans qu'elle me prenne pour une aliénée ou qu'elle pense que je lui mente ? « Rosalie, ça fait une semaine que je vois une sorte de fantôme dans mes cauchemars et devine quoi, je l'ai vu dans mon bain aussi, et devine encore, lui aussi m'a vue nue ! » Je ne peux définitivement pas lui faire d'aveux pour le moment. Jamais. Je ne me rabaisserai jamais à admettre à Rosalie que je suis bel et bien folle à lier.

- Que crois-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle, remarquant probablement que j'étais en plein duel intérieur.

- Je crois que je vais mal, lui révélai-je sans réfléchir.

- J'avais compris, riposta-t-elle.

- Rosalie, je suis... hantée, insistai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi, comment ça « hantée » ? questionna-t-elle.

- Je suis parfois sous l'emprise d'un être démoniaque... durant mes rêves, rajoutai-je en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller.

- Je vais détruire Alice, s'énerva-t-elle. Elle t'oblige à regarder des films d'horreur, s'en va avec mon imbécile de frangin qui lui sert de futur mari et moi, je dois me coltiner une débile ! J'étais bien mieux à New-York, en train de défiler !

- Rosalie, je ne mens pas, quelqu'un me veut du mal, m'exclamai-je en me redressant, me mettant en position assise, faisant tomber la serviette de bain sur mes cuisses, dévoilant mes seins... nus !

- Bella, s'époumona Rosalie en se couvrant les yeux avec ses deux mains. Cache-moi vite ta paire de nibards, je ne veux pas encore m'abîmer les yeux !

J'obtempérai, rougissante de honte, plus que jamais embarrassée. Rosalie allait maintenant me prendre pour une folle et une nudiste, c'est super.

- Rosalie, repris-je, j'ai vraiment de graves problèmes.

- J'avais remarqué, me fit-elle sèchement.

- Je suis comme possédée des fois, avouai-je. Et ça me fait très peur.

- Comment ça « possédée » ? s'impatienta Rosalie.

Je pris une grosse bouffée d'air puis contai l'abominable semaine que j'avais passée, lui divulguant ainsi tous mes rêves horribles, lui récitant par la même cette satanée phrase dont j'ignorais encore le _vrai _sens : « Si tu veux de l'aide, tu devras faire tout ce que je veux, tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire et tu en assumeras les désastreuses conséquences. » Durant tout mon monologue, Rosalie ne m'interrompit pas une seule fois, ne cilla jamais, se contenta de me scruter, impassible.

- Voilà, terminai-je, tu sais tout maintenant.

Un long silence s'installa, à mon plus grand dam. Rosalie me toisait encore, ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Dis quelque chose, l'intimai-je, agacée.

- Tu es... complètement et irrémédiablement... bonne à enfermer ! S'écria-t-elle.

Puis elle se leva, quittant la chambre en ricanant de son rire cristallin.

- Je ne suis pas folle, me défendis-je en me levant à mon tour, prenant bien soin d'enfiler la robe de chambre d'Alice posée sur son lit avant de quitter la chambre.

- Fiche-moi la paix, s'emporta Rosalie en se réfugiant dans la cuisine.

- Je ne suis pas une menteuse, lui affirmai-je en la retenant par le bras.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite, cria-t-elle en se dégageant vivement. Tu es vraiment une forcenée, tu t'en rends compte au moins ? J'espère que ça se soigne !

Je la lâchai, peu certaine que je me contrôlais.

- Je vais appeler Alice, m'annonça Rosalie. Déjà que je ne me sentais pas vraiment bien en ta présence, alors là, je suis certainement en danger.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, la réprimandai-je. Je ne suis pas dangereuse.

- Haha ! Sauf quand tu es éveillée !

La journée se passa ainsi : Rosalie m'évita, j'essayai vainement de la convaincre que je n'étais pas un danger pour elle et pour son popotin de mannequin.

La nuit tomba bien assez vite, à mon grand désespoir.

Rosalie apporta la soupe aux légumes que j'avais cuisinée et se servit.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? S'enquit-elle. T'as l'air distraite.

- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? M'étonnai-je.

- Je me le demande aussi tiens, réfléchit-elle.

Un silence nous apporta un peu de paix après cette journée chargée de disputes.

- J'ai un service à te demander, lâcha soudain Rosalie après m'avoir longuement observée.

- Quel genre de service ? Me méfiai-je.

- Le genre assez simple. Tu vas dire à Alice que je ne vais pas pouvoir l'aider à préparer son stupide mariage car je...

- Stop, la coupai-je brusquement. Rosalie, que tu n'approuves pas l'union de ton frère avec ma meilleure amie, c'est ton droit, mais que tu critiques Alice ouvertement, ça me dépasse. Cette fille a toujours été fort sympathique avec toi, pourquoi te montres-tu aussi méchante ?

- Mon frère mérite mieux qu'une pauvre excentrique qui ne pense qu'à dépenser son argent, déclara Rosalie. Quand nos parents sont morts, Jasper et moi n'avions plus que l'argent et notre vieil oncle pour nous. Quand ce dernier mourut, nous sommes allés dans une famille d'accueil, au Texas.

- En quoi ça justifie ton comportement à l'égard d'Alice ? Essayai-je de comprendre.

- En rien, répondit-elle honnêtement. Jasper et moi avons bien trop souffert pour accueillir tout le monde à bras ouverts. Alice, gentille en apparence, peut-être, mais je suis sûre qu'elle joue la comédie ! Elle adore la mode, me supplie de l'emmener à mes défilés à Milan, c'est Jasper qui paye ses achats tous aussi extravagants les uns que les autres. Enfin Bella, cesse d'être aveugle ! Ta chambre est un taudis, tu as un minable lit une place et un édredon qui te couvre à peine, tu es obligée de travailler dans le salon, sur la table à manger, tu dois te doucher dans une salle de bain immonde tandis qu'Alice a un lit en baldaquin, un bureau et une salle de bain rien que pour elle qu'elle a acheté avec l'argent qu'il nous restait à Jasper et à moi ! C'est une profiteuse, une manipulatrice !

Je levai les yeux au plafond, dans le but de cacher l'ombre de doute qui s'y était installée.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, soupirai-je.

- Fais comme tu veux, abandonna Rosalie. Fais-toi avoir, laisse Alice profiter du peu de fric que tu gagnes. Dis-moi, qui a payé votre frigo de luxe ?

- Erm, hésitai-je, j'ai payé une partie et...

- … et l'autre partie, ce n'est pas Alice qui l'a payée mais c'est Jasper, finit-elle. Qui a payé votre téléviseur ?

- C'est moi, admis-je, quand j'ai eu ma toute première promotion, il y a un an, ajoutai-je.

- Qui a dépense 1000 dollars pour ce tableau ? Continua-t-elle en désignant dédaigneusement le tableau qui était affiché en haut du téléviseur.

- Moi, répondis-je.

- Et tu ne vois l'arnaque nulle part ?

Je la fixai, peu sûre de ce que je devais répondre. Il est vrai qu'Alice ne dépensait que très peu d'argent, quand elle en dépensait, c'était uniquement pour se payer des sous-vêtements et que Jasper était en voyage d'affaire et ne pouvait donc pas lui fournir l'argent nécessaire.

- Ne sois pas bête Rosalie, ton frère et Alice sont ensemble depuis 8 ans.

- Alice m'a toujours dit qu'elle haïssait les mariages à chaque fois que nous regardions un film dont la fin était un mariage.

Je grimaçai à l'idée que moi, j'étais contrainte de regarder des films d'épouvante avec Alice alors que Rosalie avait la chance de regarder des films à l'eau de rose.

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, persistai-je.

- Oh mais quand cesseras-tu d'être aussi indéracinable ! Explosa Rosalie.

- Et toi, quand cesseras-tu d'être aussi malveillante ? Grondai-je. Tu me manipules, je le vois bien !

- Ne me confonds pas avec cette idiote de naine qui te sert de meilleure amie.

- Rosalie, tais-toi.

La sonnerie qui retentit l'empêcha de riposter quoi que ce soit et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, loin de là. Je me hâtai d'aller ouvrir.

- James, m'exclamai-je en embrassant mon petit ami.

- Il faut qu'on parle, me murmura-t-il d'un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Quoi ? Paniquai-je. Que se passe-t-il ?

- On peut aller dans ta chambre ?

Je soupirai de soulagement et le laissai entrer. Je souris. Nous faisions semblant de devoir avoir une conversation, c'était une bonne excuse pour se faire une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. James m'entraîna dans ma chambre et ferma la porte de celle-ci tandis que je gloussais de joie et que je déboutonnais sa chemise orange et que je lui embrassais le cou.

- Tu m'as manqué, susurrai-je.

- Bella, nous devons vraiment discuter, me dit James en me repoussant doucement.

- Tu ne veux plus que l'on emménage ensemble ? M'affolai-je.

- Ce que je m'apprête à te dire n'a rien avoir, me rassura-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il alors ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Assieds-toi sur le lit.

J'obéis et attendis, anxieuse. Il fit les cents pas devant moi et afficha une moue réprobatrice ; jamais bon signe.

- James, m'impatientai-je, parle ou je craque !

- Je suis comme possédé.

- Hein ?

- Un fantôme me possède Bella, dit-il en se précipitant à mes côtés.

Oh ben ça alors...

- Oh ben ça alors ! M'écriai-je. Il m'arrive la même chose. Un fantôme avec des yeux émeraudes pas vrai ?

- Si, s'écria James à son tour. Il a même essayé de me noyer !

- Moi aussi ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à ton avis ?

- Je l'ignore, soupira-t-il. Pour l'instant, reprit-il en couvrant mon cou de baisers tendres, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas le seul fou sur Terre.

Je m'esclaffai, heureuse, et me laissai aller avec lui.

Pour la première fois depuis mon accident de voiture, je ne fis aucun mauvais rêve. J'étais allongée nue près de James. Nous étions deux. Je n'étais plus seule. Je ne me sentais plus mal. Au contraire, j'étais aux anges.

- Bella, murmura une voix de velours que j'aurais reconnue entre mille si on m'avait défiée de le faire.

- Non, criai-je, affolée.

- Tais-toi, m'ordonna sèchement la voix de velours. Enfile un peignoir et laisse ce pauvre abruti tout seul. Nous devons parler.

J'obtempérai, ne contrôlant même pas mes gestes.

- Écoute bien attentivement, m'intima la voix de velours une fois que je fus prête à l'écouter. Voici ta première mission.


	4. New's New's New's

_**Bonsoir everybody !**_

_**J'ai deux nouvelles, une bonne et deux mauvaise.**_

_**J'commence par les mauvaises :D**_

_**Je n'écrirai finalement pas de fiction sur Harry Potter. Bien que j'ai lu la saga complète, j'estime ne pas être assez renseignée sur les personnages, les évènements, et tout le reste donc je ne tiens pas à publier de fictions et au final, en décevoir plus d'une ! La fiction Harry Potter viendra donc dès que je serai sûre de moi pour l'écrire !**_

_**Ensuite, la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que le prochain chap' de TVV va mettre pas mal de temps à être publiée... j'ai pas mal d'examens à passer, le stresse et tout ça, ça ne m'aide pas. **_

_**ET la bonne nouvelle :D**_

_**Pour la suite de TVV, vous aurez droit à deux chapitres postés ensemble ! Vous n'attendrez donc pas très longtemps ! **_

_**Voilàààààà**_

_**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, sachez que je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix et que j'en suis désolée...**_

_**Passez une bonne fin d'année (on s'approche à grands pas de 2011 :D)**_

_**Bisouuuus**_

_**Alexia **_


End file.
